


When You Visit

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [22]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Cuck!Hal, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, cuckholding, cum kink, slight sugar daddy Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: kinktober 2018 Day 22 - Cuckolding & Threesome (or more) + Day 15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture)Chapter 2-Requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

“Bruce! You made it!” Barry beamed as he let Bruce into his and Hal’s apartment, all but bouncing on his feet as Bruce hung up his jacket. 

“Clark had to work tonight, so it’s just me tonight.” Bruce wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist and tugged him in for a dirty, open-mouthed kiss. 

“That’s not a downgrade, you know I love it when you come to visit.” Barry patted Bruce’s chest with a smile on his kiss-swollen lips. 

“I love it when I come to visit you as well, I brought you another gift.” Bruce pulled out a small bag, dangling it from his index finger with a smile on his face. 

“You shouldn’t have, ohhh I love it! Give me a minute to go put it on.” Barry squealed, cheeks flushing a light pink as he peeked into the bag before clutching it to his chest. 

“Where’s Hal?” Bruce hummed as he smiled at Barry. 

“In the living room, have fun while I get ready.” Barry winked and squeaked when Bruce smacked his ass, sending him down the hallway to the bedrooms. 

“Hey cuck,” Bruce smirked as he entered the living room to see Barry’s boyfriend on the couch. 

“Hey Bruce, is Clark working tonight?” Hal stood up from the couch letting Bruce step up into his personal space. 

“Yeah he’s quite busy, I had a long day on my feet as well and I think I’ll need to rest my feet tonight,” Bruce said with a smirk as he eyed Hal up and down. 

“I understand.” Hal blushed as the implications set in; he sank to his knees before falling onto his hands. He hung his head and grunted a bit when Bruce swung his feet up and rested them on his back, using him as a footstool. The carpet dug into his bare hands and he let out a slow exhale as his cock started to rise up with arousal as the pressure of Bruce’s feet on his back started to affect him.

“God look at you, such a pretty little thing.” Bruce rumbled, lust clear in his words causing Hal to glance up and feel his mouth go dry at the sight of his boyfriend wearing white lingerie. His lean legs were clad in soft white stockings that stopped mid thighs. Thin, white lace panties and a matching floaty babydoll hung from tiny straps on his shoulders to cover Barry’s ass and cock. He looked like an angel and Hal was sure he was going to look debauched and like sin itself when Bruce finished with him.  
“I like this one, it spins, see.” Barry blushed as he did a quick twirl before moving over to take Bruce’s outstretched hand. 

“You are exceptional, now let me get a good look.” Bruce smiled as Barry straddled his lap, a blush high on his cheeks. 

“Oh! You’re already hard, someone had a long day.” Barry ground down against Bruce’s growing erection softly whining at the friction on his groin with the lace rubbing against his sensitive skin. 

“Thankfully you have such a nice footrest for me to use,” Bruce smirked as he smoothed his fingers up the silk stockings on Barry’s folded thighs before groping Barry’s rounded bottom. 

“It’s a nice one right?” Barry agreed before letting out a breathy moan when Bruce pushed at his hole through his panties. 

“It works the with the rest of the décor, now enough about the furniture, I want to see you bouncing on my cock.” Bruce lowered his voice and Barry mewled as he pushed against Bruce’s wandering hands. 

“Hm your little hole is wet already, did you actually like your cuck of a boyfriend fuck you?” Bruce asked curiously as he pushed the back of Barry’s panties to the side to expose his backside and he easily sank his finger into Barry’s wet hole. 

“No, I used that toy you gave me last time, the self-thrusting one. Mmm, it felt so good, but not as good as you will.” Barry wiggled on Bruce’s lap, pushing back against Bruce’s finger prompting the older man to add another finger that Barry took with ease. 

“Such a naughty boy,” Bruce grinned as he leaned up and sealed their lips together as he hooked and stretched his fingers wide inside of Barry, getting the feeling the fingering wasn’t needed tonight. 

“Mm, the naughtiest.” Barry hummed as Bruce quickly unzipped his dress pants and let his thick cock spring free. Barry wet his lips as he stared down excitedly at his lover’s erection. 

“Ride my cock baby, I know you love that.” Bruce smacked Barry’s ass and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and ankles from his place on Hal’s back. 

“You’re so thick Bruce, I love it so much.” Barry lifted himself up on his knees, taking Bruce’s cock in his hand to line it up to his loosened hole. 

“Come on baby, don’t keep me waiting.” Bruce groped Barry’s ass, holding the perky cheeks apart in his own way of helping. Barry flushed and let out a high-pitched cry as Barry impaled himself fully on Bruce’s cock. 

“So good baby, you’re still so tight around me.” Bruce praised breathlessly as he dug his nails into Barry’s ass cheeks as he looked up at Barry. Barry was the definition of pure bliss, his head was thrown back, eyes blown wide and cheeks flushed. His chest was pink and heaving up and down, shifting the baby doll lingerie around his waist. His cock was red and leaking as it jutted out from the waistband of the now soaked and ruined panties, his thighs were trembling on either side of Bruce’s legs as he gasped for breath as he adjusted to being speared open on Bruce’s cock.  
“You’re so big and you fill me so good Bruce,” Barry whimpered as he leaned back to balance himself on Bruce’s strong thighs. 

“Go on baby, ride me like the greedy boy you are.” Bruce encouraged as he watched Barry with a hungry look. 

Barry lifted his hips up, feeling Bruce’s cock slip out of him before Barry slammed himself back down onto Bruce with a wanton cry. Bruce ran his hands over Barry’s body, tweaking Barry’s stiff nipples over the soft fabric of the baby doll that was moving with Barry. 

“You’re so big Bruce, oh I wish I could have your cock inside of me all day.” Barry babbled, eyes rolling up into his head. 

“Such a size queen, no wonder you love it when Clark and I tag team your hungry hole,” Bruce smirked as he tugged Barry upright and kissed Barry senseless. Bruce grabbed onto Barry’s hips and slammed himself up into Barry’s clenching and unclenching hole. 

“Please, please, please,” Barry chanted as he grabbed onto Bruce’s shoulders as he was bounced up and down on Bruce’s thick length by Bruce’s hands. 

“You take cock so well, Clark is going to kick himself for missing this.” Bruce panted as Barry tossed his head back to moan helplessly as he rutted again Bruce, trying to get friction on his trapped cock. 

“Will you come in me, Bruce? I want to feel you dripping out of me,” Barry begged as he dragged his fingers up through Bruce’s hair, clinging to the strands a bit to tightly but Bruce didn’t mind. 

“Naughty boy,” Bruce grinned as he rammed himself up into Barry’s twitching hole as he reached around and palmed Barry’s cock through his panties. Barry let out a cry of pure pleasure as his orgasm washed over him, his cum ruining the panties further and some even landing on his stomach as his back bowed. 

Bruce swore and messily pressed their lips together as he emptied his cum into Barry’s clenching hole, feeling some of his own cum drip out around his cock. Barry slumped against Bruce’s chest, panting for breath as he softly mewled as he felt Bruce’s cum inside of him and dripping out of him. 

“I love it when you come to visit Bruce,” Barry commented and Bruce kissed his forehead. 

“I love it too and I can’t wait to rub this in Clark’s face. So he may stop by later on to try to even out the score.” Bruce warned and Barry shivered in suppressed excitement. 

“Looking forward to it,” Barry wet his lips and closed his eyes. 

Hal was still acting as a footrest for Bruce; it had been difficult when Barry had started to ride Bruce and the two shifted around applying pressure to his back. Hal could only listen to the words and sinful sounds they were making as his boyfriend rode Bruce’s cock eagerly. His own cock was leaking and he felt a damp spot forming on his jeans as he closed his eyes and tried his best not to risk moving to see what they looked like as they fucked each other. Hal was panting just as heavily as Barry was by the time the two had climaxed together. He knew if he stayed still and was a good cuck for them and a good footrest for Bruce then that when Bruce left later on Barry would sit on Hal’s face and let him lick him clean of Bruce’s cum. Hal loved their arrangement with Bruce and Clark and even with his aching cock between his legs and limbs sore and back starting to hurt a bit, he found himself floating and more content than he had been in a long time.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barryshal on Ao3 wanted a sequel where Clark comes to visit

Hal absently licked his lips as he looked in the mirror of the flat’s bathroom, his chin and lips were still coated in Bruce’s cum. Barry had rewarded him for being such a good footstool for Bruce by letting him clean him of said man’s cum. His cheeks were flushed as his cock twitched at the reminder of hearing Barry ride Bruce’s cock and the way Barry had sat on his face and allowed him the ‘honor’ of licking him clean. 

Barry then told Hal he was allowed to look at his face stained with Bruce’s cum but not allowed to wash it off, it was humiliating but his cock was already half hard again at the sight and taste of Bruce’s cum straight from Barry’s ass. 

“Cuck, get out here!” Clark’s voice broke Hal’s thoughts and Hal scurried out of the bathroom, he thought Clark wasn’t coming tonight but he felt excited in the pit of his gut. 

A fully naked Clark was smirking at Hal with his glasses off as he curled a flushed and already panting Barry close to his chest. Barry was also fully naked and hard against his own stomach as he nuzzled Clark’s toned chest. 

“I heard Bruce came to visit together and I was upset I missed out. So I thought I would come to visit as well, now cuck sit in the corner and if you want. You can jerk off while you watch me fuck your boyfriend so hard he’ll be gaping for days after.” Clark groped Barry’s perky ass as he spoke, Barry whining at the promise.

“Thank you,” Hal breathed out as he sank into the chair placed in the corner of the room, giving him a good view of their bed. Clark leaned down and kissed Barry soundly, taking control of their kiss in an instant. Barry moaned as Clark easily picked him up and carried him over to the bed. 

Hal palmed his hard cock slowly, watching as Clark laid his boyfriend out on the bed on his stomach. Clark seemed to position him just right so Clark had a direct line of sight to his boyfriend’s puffy hole, still loose from taking Bruce’s cock only hours before. Clark all but knelt over Barry’s hips, hands pressing down onto Barry’s shoulders, keeping him in place on the bed as he pushed the head of his large erection into Barry. 

Barry let out a loud cry as he spread his legs wider, allowing Clark to penetrate him completely. Clark moaned in pleasure as he sheathed his cock inside of Barry’s hot channel, no matter how many he and Bruce played with Barry nothing ever beat the first feeling of entering the dark-haired man’s ass for the first time. Hal swallowed down any noises he would have made as he gripped his cock firmly at the clear sight of Clark balls deep inside of his boyfriend, spreading Barry wide around his large length. 

“Tell me how it feels baby, do you like it when I split you open on my cock?” Clark panted out as he set a rather rough pace, dragging his cock out of Barry before slamming back in. 

“Yes, it’s so good Clark, oh goooooodddddd.” Barry cried out as he pushed down into the bed, clenching at the sheets. Clark always gave him exactly what he wanted even when Barry didn’t know what he wanted. Clark grinned and leaned down to bite at Barry’s neck as he felt the familiar sensation of his orgasm approaching.

Hal bit his lower lip, wetting the dry cum that was still there as he jerked up into his hand as his strokes sped up. He couldn’t pull his gaze away from where Clark was now buried completely inside of his boyfriend’s ass, the two obviously kissing as Clark shot his load into Barry. Hal could see a stream of cum falling out of Barry’s stretched hole around Clark’s softening cock. His cock jumped in his hand again and swallowed back a whine when he spotted Barry’s cock spurting out cum as well, coming completely untouched. Hal tossed his head back as he came over his fist, still stroking himself until he was limp in his own grip.

“Cuck, come over and here clean up the mess I made of your boyfriend,” Clark spoke up moments later when he pulled out and propped himself up on the bed next to Barry who was flat on his stomach now panting for air. 

Hal nodded and on unsteady legs he moved over to the bed, kneeling behind his boyfriend and gently lifted Barry’s hips up off the bed. 

“Relax baby and let your cuck of a boyfriend clean up the mess I left in you.” Clark crooned as he smoothed his hand over Barry’s hair as Hal pried Barry’s ass cheeks apart and moaned at the sight of Barry’s gaping and cum filled hole. Hal lowered his had and swiped his tongue over the trail of cum that was running down Barry’s thighs and sucked at his boyfriend’s rim. Clark was different on his tongue than Bruce had been but he could still taste Barry under it all. Hal dug his nails into Barry’s plump ass cheeks as he sloppily sucked and tongued at Barry’s cum filled hole. 

“I see why you keep him around, he’s good at cleaning up the messes Bruce and I leave behind.” Clark chuckled as he stroked Barry’s hair, watching as Hal ate him out and cleaned him of Clark’s release. 

“He’s very good at that and he loves it.” Barry hummed as he propped himself up to kiss Clark while allowing his boyfriend to clean his hole of cum. 

“Well, I’ll make sure Bruce knows he can leave you extra messy the next time he comes to visit,” Clark promised as he dove back down to kiss Barry again while Hal whimpered around a mouthful of Clark’s cum. Hal was already looking forward to seeing how messy they could make Barry next time.


End file.
